1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stretchable, fabric articles used as wrist sweatbands. In particular, the invention relates to a combination of a wrist sweatband made of an absorbent fabric which is elastic and stretchable in a circumferential direction, with an associated flap formed of the same absorbent material extending from the wristband to lie against the back of one's hand.
2. State of the Art
Numerous, specialized gloves and wristbands have been disclosed in the prior art for use in various athletic endeavors. A patent search developed the following U.S. patents which are relevant to the present invention:
Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,741, issued 2/19/1985, McMahon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,318, issued 1/17/1978, Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,525, issued 4/10/1973, Zierhut, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,171, issued 12/30/1969, Domenico, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,160, issued 1/14/1969, Love, U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,179 issued 11/6/1956, Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,381, issued 1/27/1931, Chance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,151, issued 7/27/1926.
The prior art, as represented by the above-identified U.S. patents, discloses sweatbands for placement about the wrist of the user and used to absorb perspiration from the brow of the wearer when wiped with the sweatband. It is common during tennis tournaments to see a player with a wristband on each arm using the wristbands almost constantly to remove perspiration from his or her face. The surface areas of the wristbands are limited and are often not satisfactory. Specialized gloves are also disclosed which incorporate a wristband support and extensions extending over the backhand or forehand of the user. These extensions are for the purpose of supporting the hand or fingers of the user. There is no suggestion in the prior art of a wristband and an integral pad extension made of an absorbent material, wherein the pad lies against the back of the wearer's hand and can be used as an addition to the wristband to wipe perspiration from the wearer's forehead and face.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a novel combination of a wrist sweatband and an integrally attached sweat pad for wiping perspiration from the head and face of the wearer. A particular objective of the present invention is to provide a novel combination of a wristband and an integrally formed flap or pad extending from the wristband, wherein the wristband and flap or pad are made of an absorbent material which is elastic and stretchable in a circumferential direction and further wherein the flap or pad lies against the back of one's hand when the wristband is worn about one's wrist, such that the wristband and the flap or pad of material can be used to wipe perspiration from the wearer's forehead and face.